Naraku no Hana
by susu soda gembira
Summary: "Kau… sempit sekali, naraku no hana… sial!" umpat Gran sambil berusaha memasukkan sisa setengah kejantanannya yang belum memasuki lubang Kazemaru. Pendek! Gaje! Abal! Lemon! Hard-yaoi! GranKazeDE! Rnr, please...


Naraku no Hana

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Naraku no Hana © Saya

Rated:

M *anak baik dilarang baca fic ini*

Genre:

Romance, Drama

Chara(s):

Hiroto Kiyama (versi Gran), Kazemaru Ichirouta

Pairing:

Gran KazeDE

Warning:

Gaje! Aneh! Abal! Ancur! Aneh sangat! Shonen-ai! Hard-yaoi! OOC parah! Typo bertebaran di mana-mana! Yang nggak suka, masih ada kesempatan buat klik kolom 'Back'!

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berjalan cepat di koridor. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat-erat kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia meninju kuat-kuat tembok di hadapannya ketika ia akan berbelok.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal, entah pada siapa. Setelah itu, ia berjalan lagi.

Tep.

Ia berhenti saat menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia berbalik sambil menatap tajam orang tersebut.

"Kau melihatku begitu karena ingin menertawakan aku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi seseram dan sesinis mungkin. Orang itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Hihi, kalau kau malu karena kalah, itu wajar. Tapi, tak usah sampai seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa, Gran," ungkapnya riang dan ceria, tentunya dengan nada mengejek, membuat si rambut merah atau Gran semakin kesal padanya.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan, Kazemaru. Memangnya kau sendiri bisa mengalahkan mereka?" balas Gran pedas, namun tak membuat Kazemaru, si pemuda berambut _turquoise_ itu menjadi takut.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin kami bisa membuat mereka kewalahan, karena kami sudah mendapat kekuatan," Kazemaru mengepalkan kuat tangannya.

"Cih, kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Gran mengayunkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul telak wajah cantik Kazemaru.

"Eit," dengan sigap, Kazemaru menghindar. Gran yang sudah kesal jadi tambah kesal dibuatnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya lagi. Kazemaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil menggumam.

"_Yare yare_… Sudahlah, Gran. Tak ada gunanya kau memukul wajahku untuk pelampiasan amarahmu. Sebaiknya kau dinginkan kepalamu," nasihat Kazemaru.

"Diam!" Gran mencoba memukul lagi, tapi tampaknya Kazemaru sudah terlalu kebal. Atau mungkin ia menggunakan _hissatsu Shippu Dash_ untuk menghindar (?). Oh, entahlah…

Gran sudah kelelahan sendiri. Kazemaru ternyata lebih gesit dari yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

'Kau akan menyesal, Kazemaru. Kau telah mempermalukan aku. Malam ini akan jadi malam terburuk dalam hidupmu!'

Kazemaru meregangkan tangannya. Sore ini latihan yang mereka jalani sangat melelahkan. Seluruh ototnya serasa dibakar. Karena itulah sekarang dia duduk di _bench_ dan mengatur napasnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah tangan terulur, menarik tangannya, dan membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang sudah diolesi obat bius.

Kazemaru yang pingsan dibawa secara diam-diam oleh 'penculik'nya. Ia menggendongnya ala _bridal style, _dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan tertutup.

'Penculik' itu membaringkan Kazemaru di atas ranjang, kemudian membekap mulutnya dengan selembar kain. Lalu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Kazemaru di kaki ranjang. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Menunggu reaksi Kazemaru saat pemuda cantik itu membuka matanya.

.

.

.

"Nngghhh…" erang Kazemaru tertahan. Ia tak mengingat apa pun kejadian sebelum dirinya datang ke sini, yang berhasil diingatnya hanya ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Ah, sudah bangun, ya? Kaze-_chan_…" si 'penculik' menutup buku tebal yang sedang ia baca, lalu mengelus pelan pipi Kazemaru. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas kain yang membungkam mulut Kazemaru sepenuhnya.

"Ukh, gila kau, Gran! Hahh… hahhh… Buat apa kau membawaku ke sini? Membekap mulutku dan mengikat tanganku segala! Hahhh… hahh… Lalu panggilan _'chan' _itu! Apa maksudmu!" teriak Kazemaru dengan terengah-engah sambil mencoba melepas paksa tangan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat.

"Wow, satu-satu pertanyaannya, Kaze-_chan_. Apa kau tidak capek bernapas dengan pertanyaanmu yang menumpuk itu?" ujar Gran tenang. Kazemaru semakin berontak, pergelangan tangan dan kakinya lecet karena perlawanan sia-sianya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Kazemaru lagi. Gran tertawa.

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu, Kaze-_chan_," ucap Gran sambil mengambil kain yang ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut Kazemaru tadi. Kain itu kemudian dipasangnya lagi di mulut Kazemaru.

"Sekarang kita akan bersenang-senang, Kaze-_chan_," katanya ceria.

Dengan paksa, Gran merobek pakaian Kazemaru dan membuangnya asal. Kini bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos dan tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Kazemaru hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata, atau melakukan sesuatu.

'Jangan. Aku mohon jangan!' teriak Kazemaru di dalam hatinya, karena ia sudah tak bisa bicara lagi. Pemuda cantik itu menutup matanya dengan erat.

Gran bangun sejenak, lalu melepas seluruh pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia kini menghimpit tubuh Kazemaru di bawahnya yang memandanginya dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Pandangan matamu mengerikan, Kaze-chan. Tapi aku tidak takut, karena kau sudah tak bisa apa-apa. Aku malah semakin bersemangat," ujar Gran diselingi tawanya.

'Kurang ajar kau, Gran!' batin Kazemaru kesal sambil terus memberontak.

'Ini pembalasanku, Kazemaru,' Gran menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Gran memulai dengan melumat bibir Kazemaru ganas. Kain yang tadi diletakannya di samping tubuh mereka. Dia mendominasi sepenuhnya seluruh daerah di mulut Kazemaru.

"Nnngghh… aahhh… mmmhhh…" desah Kazemaru tertahan, dia sudah berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa agar suaranya tidak keluar. Tapi tetap saja, kali ini nafsulah yang menang.

"Kau suka? Menyenangkan 'kan?" Gran mengelap sudut mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia melahap lagi bibir Kazemaru, lebih kasar dan bernafsu dari yang sebelumnya. Lidah mereka bergulat, saliva mereka bercampur di dalam mulut Kazemaru. Tak tahu milik siapa, di sudut mulut masing-masing sudah mengalir saliva bening yang sudah tercampur itu.

"Tapi kau curang, Kaze-_chan_…" ujar Gran menyeringai. Dia membuka sebuah laci di ruangan itu, lalu mengambil sebuah pisau dari dalamnya.

"Hahh... hahh… apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan? Hahh… hahh… cepat lepaskan aku!" seru Kazemaru sambil mengambil napas.

"Fufu, kau curang karena masih memakai sesuatu yang membalut kakimu itu," kata Gran sambil menunjuk celana Kazemaru. Dia mengangkat pisaunya ke atas.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau…"

BRET

Terlambat, Gran memotong celana Kazemaru dengan pisaunya. Lalu melepas dan melemparnya begitu saja. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut…," kata Gran, ia kemudian mencium pipi Kazemaru. Pertahanan Kazemaru sudah tak ada lagi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Gran menggigit puting Kazemaru dengan keras. Menghujani tubuhnya dengan _kissmark_ merah dan gigitan hasil karyanya sebanyak mungkin. Kazemaru yang sangat terkejut dan kesakitan langsung menjerit, namun tak jadi karena ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

'Akh, bawang merah sialan ini, menyebalkan!' Kazemaru berteriak di dalam hati.

"Keluarkan saja semua jeritan dan desahanmu yang indah itu, Kaze-_chan_…" ucap Gran sambil menjilati dada Kazemaru yang putih. Ia menelusuri bagian depan tubuh si pemuda turquoise dengan lidahnya, membasahi seluruh medan yang ia tempuh.

Ketika sudah mencapai bagian 'bawah' Kazemaru, Gran berhenti sebentar. Ia memperhatikan kejantanan Kazemaru yang sekarang sudah menegang karena perlakuannya tadi.

"Punyamu kecil juga, ya, Kaze-_chan_," kata Gran mengejek sambil menunjuk kejantanan Kazemaru. Lagi, ia menutup rapat mulut Kazemaru dengan kain bersih itu. Kazemaru yang merasa diejek langsung melempar _deathglare_ setajam mungkin pada Gran.

'Sialan kau, Gran! Berani-beraninya kau mengejekku!' inner Kazemaru masih bertahan dengan _deathglare_-nya. Ingin sekali ia meneriakkan kata itu, tapi apa daya, mulutnya sudah dikunci oleh Gran.

Gran menjulurkan lidahnya, tepat di depan kejantanan Kazemaru. Ia mulai memasukkan kejantanan Kazemaru ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghisap dengan ganas kejantanan Kazemaru, lalu menggigit keras hingga luka benda panjang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, apa yang sudah ditunggu Gran pun tiba, cairan sekresi dari Kazemaru keluar di dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks. Gran menelan semua cairan itu tanpa terisa, membuat Kazemaru terbelalak lebar saking kagetnya.

"Mmmppphhh!" dengan gerakan kilat, Gran memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Kazemaru. Yang di-_uke_-kan hanya bisa pasrah sambil berteriak menahan sakit.

"Sabar, ini pasti akan membuatmu ketagihan," Gran menciumi kejantanan 'Kaze-_chan'_ tersayangnya itu, lalu memasukkan jari keduanya di dalam lubang Kazemaru.

"Mmmpphh!" Kazemaru berteriak lagi, sepertinya teriakan (yang menurut Gran) indahnya itu terdengar seperti musik yang mengiringi permainan mereka.

"Kalau dilihat dari sifat dan keadaanmu sekarang ini… kau tak ubahnya seperti bunga yang mekar di tengah neraka…" kata Gran sambil memasukkan jari ketiganya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia membuat gerakan _zig-zag_ di dalam lubang Kazemaru.

Gran memilin dan mengocok kejantanan Kazemaru dengan tangannya, sesekali dihisap dan digigitnya benda itu. Kazemaru benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia kini hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan banyak keringat karena kelelahan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan tangannya, Gran melepas ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang Kazemaru. Dan tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun, ia mengulum lalu menjilati jari-jarinya yang sudah basah oleh cairan Kazemaru.

"MMPPPHHH!" hanya dengan sekali hentak saja, kejantanan Gran sudah masuk setengahnya di dalam lubang Kazemaru, membuat yang bersangkutan berteriak histeris. Meski begitu, Gran malah tampak senang dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

Gran menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, sementara si pemilik lubang hanya bisa menitikkan air mata sambil menahan sakit. Semakin deras air mata Kazemaru mengucur, maka semakin cepat pula gerakan Gran memainkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Kazemaru.

"Kau… sempit sekali, _naraku no hana_… sial!" umpat Gran sambil berusaha memasukkan sisa setengah kejantanannya yang belum memasuki lubang Kazemaru. Ia melakukannya sepelan mungkin agar _uke_ tercintanya itu tidak merasakan sakit.

Naik, turun, keluar, masuk. Gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Gran berulang kali itu membuat lubang Kazemaru menjadi lecet dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Namun Gran tak mengindahkan semua itu, ia hanya peduli dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan melalui Kazemaru.

"Bermain denganmu sangat menyenangkan…" gumam Gran sambil meremas perlahan kejantanan Kazemaru dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya sedang sibuk memainkan puting di dada mulus Kazemaru.

Tak usah ditanya lagi, muka Kazemaru sudah sangat merah. Air matanya berlinang tanpa henti. Keringatnya bercucuran seiring dengan tarikan napasnya yang tersengal. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan.

Lagi, Gran melepas penutup mulut Kazemaru, namun remasan di kejantanan Kazemaru tidak dilepaskannya. Malah semakin ganas dan bertempo cepat. Ia terus saja memainkan milik Kazemaru.

"Gran, rasanya aku mau…"

"Sabar, aku ingin kita keluar bersama-sama," tepat sebelum Kazemaru melanjutkan perkataannya, Gran segera memotong dan menutup lubang di kepala kejantanan Kazemaru dengan jari telunjuknya. Boleh diingat, saat ini kejantanan Gran sendiri masih berada di dalam lubang Kazemaru.

"Uwaaahh!" teriak Kazemaru saat sudah mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gran pun segera mengikuti, ia mencapai klimaks di dalam Kazemaru, seperti yang ia inginkan dan katakan barusan.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi burung yang berkicau dan sinar mentari yang hangat membangunkan Kazemaru dari tidurnya. Ia membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik sebelum menyadari apa yang telah ia alami sekarang.

"Sejak kapan aku tertidur?" gumamnya, masih belum me-_loading_ pikirannya. Pemuda itu menggeliat sedikit, namun ada rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat kejantanannya menyentuh selimut. Tak ayal lagi, dia mengerang keras.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana permainan semalam?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba terbangun karena terkejut mendengar jeritan Kazemaru. Dia berbaring di samping Kazemaru dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi putih Kazemaru yang mulus.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Gran!" Kazemaru menepis tangan itu, tangan pucat milik Gran. Sang pemilik tangan hanya tersenyum penuh makna sambil berucap,

"Yang aku lakukan terhadapmu?" tanyanya balik, Kazemaru menatapnya tajam.

"Menikmatimu," jawab Gran singkat, setelah itu ia mencium ganas bibir Kazemaru.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author's note:

Owah, apa ini? kenapa saya bikin fic nista begini? Aduh, maafkan saya, Aya-chan kalau kurang hot, kurang lemon, kurang panjang, dan segala keluhan lainnya. Saya emang nggak bakat nulis fic lemon. Saya nulis fic ini sambil merinding, lho*sumpah, nggak ada yang nanya*.

Eh, iya, ada yang tau lagu Naraku no Hana? Penyanyinya itu Eiko Shimamiya, lagu ini dipakai untuk opening…

Apa, ya itu nama anime-nya… saya lupa karena kepanjangan… higurashi apalah itu…

Pokoknya, saya cuma pinjem judul lagunya doang, kok… nggak lebih… fufufu

Ini fic Rate-M pertama saya, fufufu…

Mohon review, yak…


End file.
